


Protagonist Alert

by SpinoKitten



Series: The HameFura Miraculous Ladybug AU [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)
Genre: Katarina is not subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoKitten/pseuds/SpinoKitten
Summary: As Maria is heading back to her room, Kuro Neko yells something that makes her think.
Relationships: Maria Campbell & Katarina Claes
Series: The HameFura Miraculous Ladybug AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Protagonist Alert

Maria had been on her way to her room when she heard Kuro Neko’s telltale voice shouting “ **Protagonist Alert!** Plagg, Protagonist Alert!” 

Now, Maria didn’t know what that meant, but she definitely remembered hearing Kuro say that before. It was usually when she mentioned her, either civilian or hero. It was...definitely odd, considering that Kuro could just as easily be a protagonist if they were in a book. 

(Kuro Neko was very confusing at the best of times and incapable of being understood at the worst.) 

Oh well, Maria thought, it didn’t really matter as long as Kuro doesn’t let that get in the way of their dynamic and the fights. 


End file.
